Onward to Lexio Town
Beast King Domain The sun was perched high above the dark city of Lexio Town, home to some of the worst criminals and Dark Mages in all of the Earth-Land. A small group of people walked by Tiger's bar, known for their ruthless services, an entire squad of mages were blasted out of the wall. The group dispursed, except for one person who looked into the hole to find a lion-humanoid sitting on top of several different guys, all bleeding on the floor as he twirled a Katana in his hand. "That was almost too easy, is there no one in this pathetic city who can give me a challenge?" The being said as he reverted back to a dark-skinned bald man, wearing a suit and rings on both of his hands, walking out of the bar, leaving the person scared to death as he watched him walk away. On the other-side of the city, the sounds of a train could be heard as it pulled into the station, and opened to allow the passenger's to arrive. In their normal attire, Suekko and Derro walked onto the walkway, looking around to make sure no one was eyeing them. "I never though I'd have to show my face around this worthless town again" Suekko said scrunching his face at the smell that came from an unknown source. After scanning the musty train station Derro said "We could wait for him to leave town if you wanted. Well, I could wait." Turning to face Suekko, he grinned "I don't think you have that luxury." "Don't remind me, no I have connections here that might be able to give me something, not to mention..." Suekko focused his magic as he sensed a powerful presence somewhere in the city. Noticing Suekko's actions, Derro adjusted his hat and said "Seems he's made himself a little nest in this shithole." As the train whistle blew, and the train departed once again, Derro asked "Wonder why he chose to come here of all places?" "If you read the file like I've always told you to do, Hydrate is just a power-hunger animal who has an insane lust for combat, this place is well-known for the Dark Mages, and like any animal he's drawn to the meat here" Suekko said feeling the surge suddenly drop. "A love for combat huh?" Derro took a deep breath and flashed an evil smiled. "I'm begging to like this guy. Come on." The duo decided to walk towards the source of the intense energy in the city, trudging through the muck and dirt of the city and the occasional thieves that tried to mug the both of them. They found the source of magic, but saw that the entire building was leveled to the ground with dead bodies all around the area. Sighing in disappointment, Derro said "I guess we missed the party." Turning to look down the ruined street he continued "But at least he was kind enough to make himself easy to follow." "He may be power hungry, but he's not stupid, it's too obvious to leave a path of destruction, he hasn't evaded our hunter's for nothing. I have a plan" Suekko said as he brought out a mini-communication Lacerima. "Dai, who is our well-known contact in this region?" Suekko as Derro heard the sounds of shuffiling paper. "The only known meat-informant in Lexio Town is someone named Kai" Dai replied before disconnecting. Shruging, Derro said "Not much of a conversationalist is he? But besides that." He turned and took on a more serious look, probably the only time Suekko had seen him without a smile. "Aren't you curios?" in an equally serious tone. "If you're refering to you "offering" to help me, I'm not really too curious about it, it's a mutual partnership, you come along for some purpose of your own and I get your help in return, just buisness like always" Suekko said as the duo walked towards the city. "Not quite so simple." Derro said following close behind. "Somthing happnes to you, Toru gets your job. and I get his." Still keeping the stoic face from before, becoming more unnerving by the second. Baffled by this Suekko shortly responded "So?" Returning to his regular upbeat tone, Derro said "I like where i am. I'm good enough to do any missions i get, but not of a high enough rank to ever be put in your position." Derro glanced at him with his one good eye and his infamous smile. "Something happens to you boss, and i lose my sweet spot in our little family." Requiping Suekko's sword, Derro returned the weapon he had been holding for his boss. Suekko impatiently took back his sword and returned it to his side. "Besides." Derro continued. "I hate desk work." Underbelly of Lexio As the duo trudged deeper and deeper into the heart of Lexio town, it was slowly starting to sink in at how everything had changed with Hydrate's arrival. Less and less thieves were in the city now with people now starting to spend their time with peace of mind. "Well, something tells me once we kill Hydrate, these people will go back to their normal lives" Suekko said as he stopped at a run-down building, where Suekko knocked on the door. "Only if they let it." Derro corrected, glancing around at the state of the city. "If someone wanted to, some sort of law could be established here i'm sure." elbowing Suekko in the ribs he laughed, "Doing that might just make up for that Ito deal you screwed up." "The Collector has need for the ruthless environment, so nothing need be changed" Suekko answered as a small petite man opened the door, but closed it immediately after seeing their faces. "Irritating..." Suekko slashed the door opening as the man shot at him with a normal gun, which Suekko easily sliced in half before glaring at him. Derro suddenly appeared behind the small man, grabbing his arm and easily lifting him off the ground. "Hey there Kai, is that how you treat old friends?" he asked. "Bite me Derro." The small man squeaked, clutching his shoulder. "I got nothing but trouble from that organisation of your's last time they showed up here. I'll be damned if I let you back in my affairs again." "It was just business Kai, it was not mean to be personal, but now it seems I need to conduct business with you once more, tell me where I can find Hydrate" Suekko said showing Kai a picture of him. Letting Kai back on his feet, Derro added "And don't bring up the past, it's bad business for us if someone has a loud mouth." "Whatever." responded Kai, who was still nursing his shoulder. he turned and walked toward a desk with a large book on it. Hoping up to the chair he opened the book, reviling an Archive Magic display. "Before we go any further, we really should talk about my fee. Things have changed here, and I believe I'm due for a bump in pay." Suekko grabbed Kai by the shirt, throwing him over to the nearby table before drawing his sword, "How about this as your pay bump, I won't be slicing your arm off, especially since you've been under handing deals to our enemies about us" Suekko said slicing at a wall where a safe was, filled with files from The Shadow Broker. "Well well, looks like you've got quite the library." Derro said as he flipped through Kai's magic book. as he did so, Kai began to lose the color in his face. "Don't touch that!" he screamed. "You know what, this is rather handy." Derro said, closing the book and walking over to the table Suekko was holding Kai on. Leaning over Kai's head, he smiled and said "With this, you've made yourself obsolete. So i ask you, why are you worth paying in the first place?" 'W-well." Kai started to shake, "Because you guys have nothing without informants like me." With a weak grin he said "You guys can't do anything without me." Suekko smiled throwing him on the ground as he sheathed his blade, "I'm a business man Kai, though I myself will recognize someone who no longer has anything of value, but you're information is always useful. Now, answer me this, Where...Is...Hydrate..?" Suekko said smiling at Kai. Sitting up, Kai's tone changed from one of contempt to confusing. "Hydrate?" he turned to Derro, seemingly thinking it was a joke. "You two are going after Hydrate?" "No, we just thought it was an interesting conversation starter." Derro said sarcastically, tossing the book back to the small man. "But while where on the subject, make with the info." Realizing that they where serious, Kai opened the book. Cycling through pages, he eventually came up to one with a picture of a dark skinned bald man and the name Hydrate at the top. "He's got a hideout down near the scrap field at the edge of town. Some hollowed out building nobody got around to demolishing." Suekko looked over to Derro and nodded before turning back to Kai, "Thank you for that info Kai, and for your sake, it better be right" He said as both of the men walked of the building. Calm Before The Storm The setting sun was drawing over the town as the excitement began to roar all over the city, with the nightclubs opening and everyone just getting drunk on the city life. In a nearby hotel near the location of Hydrate's base, Suekko and Derro were relaxing, trying to think of a strategy while at the same time reporting to The Collector. "Are we sure the information is reliable?" The Collector asks as his apperarance is seen as a hologram in front of the duo. Derro took a sip of a cheap beer he got from the hotel. "Well, we know he's been in town for a while, so I'm sure he's there. I think he's looking for something as well." A look from Collector prompted him to continue. "Nobody with his abilities will stay in this town for this long by accident. I'm sure there's something here he wants." "All the facts we know is that Hydrate only travel's to these certain regions to fight the strongest here, but my guess is he hasn't found anyone to fill his hunger, but has found useful prey to target" Suekko said chewing on some meat that he got from room service. "Whatever the case, this will be our only chance to recover Umaga, do not fail me, Either of you" The Collector said as his hologram disappeared. "Is saying goodbye really a lost art?" Derro said with a laugh. Suekko nearly choked on his food, but recovered with a look of disbelief on his face, so Derro explained "Well, Dai hung up on you, Big Boss hung up on you, Kai tried to shoot you, you're having terrible luck with people today." then he began to laugh. "In my line of work, I found it better to be neutral in most situations than loyal, though in this case the relationships I've built weren't strong to begin with" Suekko said as he finished his meal and placed the plate on the tray for the room service to come pick up. "If it means making sure my position is sealed in this group, then as a buisness man, I'll do what I can." "Though there is something curious I've been meaning to ask about you Derro" Suekko said as he pushed the cart of empty plates outside. "Oh." Derro said after finishing his beer, tossing the bottle out the room's window "And what would that be boss?" "Why exactly did you join this organization? I joined it because of the reach I'm given in order to expand my buisness, but you. I've found it really strange that someone like you willingly takes orders" Suekko said leaning against the wall as he looked at Derro. "Taking orders mean's I, in some way, recognise that someone out there has the right to command me." Derro said with his trademark grin, as he removed his hat and placed it on the table. "Being told where you can go to have some fun, that's what I really take from our little group." Looking over at Suekko, Derro could tell he hadn't done a very good job explaining his motivation. "You may not understand now, but I have a feeling that, when we find this Hydrate guy, you'll see what I mean." "I only see this as a buisness arrangement Derro, never forget that" Suekko said glaring at him as he walked out to the balconey. Leaning back in he chair Derro said "Never underestimate how much you can learn from an underling. Once you think you have learned everything, you'll die." Suekko allowed the words to sink into his mind as he watched the city go by him, waiting for tommorrow for when he and Derro would be up against one of the strongest people they've met. Meanwhile in the abandon building in the middle of the city, Hydrate is smoking a cigar as he looks up at the moon while eating a piece of meat. "My opponent is near...." was all he said as all that could be seen was the red dot of the cigar flames. Next Chapter: Confrontation: End of The Monster Slayer Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay